Weitere Anne Drabbles
by Andrea1984
Summary: Hier sind sie nun. 10 Anne Drabbles. Diesmal unter einer Überschrift, damit es ordentlicher aussieht.
1. Anne Drabble 11

„Sieh nur, Mami. Hier kann man etwas gewinnen." Ungeduldig zerrte Matthew am Rock seiner Mutter. Nan war gerade in ein Gespräch mit ihrem Mann Jerry vertieft und achtete nicht auf ihren kleinen Jungen. Es gab endlich einen Jahrmarkt in Four Winds. Viele Familien waren unterwegs. Die Sonne schien. Matthew quengelte. Nan wandte sich zu ihm um. Ungeduldig fragte sie: "Was ist da los?"

„Plüschtiere, wer möchte gerne Plüschtiere?", quäkte eine Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Nan hätte bestimmt nachgegeben, doch Jerry meinte: „Wir sollen den Jungen nicht so verwöhnen. Bald ist ja Weihnachten." Matthew schluchzte und schmollte. Typisch für einen vierjährigen.


	2. Anne Drabble 12

„Wann ist es denn soweit?", rief Davy ungeduldig aus. Er konnte an diesem Tag einfach nicht stillsitzen. Marilla ermahnte ihn nach außen hin vorwurfsvoll, doch insgeheim verstand sie ihn gut. So ein großes Ereignis gab es nicht alle Tage. Ja selbst die sonst so ruhige und beherrschte Dora schien davon nicht unberührt geblieben zu sein. Ihre Hände zitterten und eine Gänsehaut lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie ihr Kleid zuknöpfte.

„Ihr seht ordentlich aus. Nun könnt ihr gehen. Macht mir keine Schande.", verabschiedete sich Marilla von Davy und Dora. Heute fanden die Schulabschussprüfungen statt. Was für ein wichtiger Tag.


	3. Anne Drabble 13

Heute war der große Tag. Anne freute sich sehr darauf, alle ihre Kinder und Enkel wiederzusehen. Das war nur selten der Fall. Kein Wunder, Faith und Jem lebten viele Meilen weit weg und auch Nan und Jerry ließen sich nur an wichtigen Feiertagen auf Ingleside blicken. Susan hatte die Einladungen verschickt.

„Liebe Frau Doktor, gedulden Sie sich noch ein wenig. Bald werden alle da sein.", beruhigte sie die ungeduldig wartende Anne.

„Es kommt ja schließlich nicht oft vor, dass ich ein Grillfest veranstalte.", antwortete Gilbert, während er das Fleisch briet. Die Sonne schien. Es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden.


	4. Anne Drabble 14

Die Sonne schien herrlich warm ins Zimmer. Leise, um seine Frau nicht zu wecken, stand Gilbert auf. Was, außer einem dringenden Notfall, konnte ihn dazu bewegen sein kuschelig-warmes Bett so früh zu verlassen?

Anne drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schlief beruhigt weiter. Sie hatte sich längst an Gilberts plötzliches Aufstehen mitten in der Nacht oder zeitig in der Früh gewöhnt.

Leise huschte Gilbert die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, um alles vorzubereiten. Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann kamen die Gäste. Den wievielten Geburtstag feierte Anne heute? Nun, das ließ man einfach unter den Tisch fallen.


	5. Anne Drabble 15

„Wer arbeitet denn da auf dem Feld?", erkundigte sich Mrs. Miller Douglas, die zufällig in der Nähe war und alles beobachten konnte. Miller hätte gerne mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch das ging ja nicht seit er auf Krücken angewiesen war. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Langsam wurde es Zeit für eine Pause. Oder arbeitete man seit neuestem in dieser Zeit über Mittag durch?

„Lass uns näher rangehen. Ich kann fast nichts erkennen.", drängelte Mrs. Miller Douglas. Sie war sehr neugierig und wollte immer jedes Detail über ihre Mitmenschen erfahren.

„Es ist Susan Baker. Sie sieht aus wie eine Vogelscheuche."


	6. Anne Drabble 16

So Pech. Warum musste das heute geschehen? Anne saß in ihrem Lehnstuhl und wartete darauf, dass der Gips an ihrem rechten Bein trocknete.

„Der bleibt jetzt sechs Wochen oben.", verkündete Gilbert und richtete sich wieder auf. „Du weißt, was das bedeutet. Keine Spaziergänge, kein Laufen über die Felder und noch vieles mehr."

„Hoffentlich ist es ein glatter Bruch.", sorgte sich Anne. „ Ich möchte gerne wieder sorglos laufen können, ohne ständig Schmerzen zu haben, so wie Mrs. Grant Cooper, deren Beinbruch nie richtig verheilt ist."

„So, nun werfe ich noch die Apfelsinenschale weg, auf der du ausgerutscht bist.", meinte Gilbert.


	7. Anne Drabble 17

Anne wachte schweißgebadet auf. Nacht für Nacht plagten sie grässliche Albträume. Und Gilbert schlief seelenruhig schnarchend neben ihr, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge. Insgeheim bewunderte Anne seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit, doch sie hätte sich eher die Zunge abgebissen, als das offen und ehrlich zuzugeben.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück wunderte sich Gilbert und meinte verdutzt: „Du hast dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Was ist los mit dir, mein Anne-Mädchen? Du wirst nicht etwa krank sein?"

Anne schnitt eine Grimasse: „Ich habe, seit geraumer Zeit, Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Es fühlt sich an, als ob ein Staubsauger auf meiner Brust liegen würde."


End file.
